The First Horcrux
by zohahusain
Summary: Her eyes searched for him but instead she found herself looking into the yellow eyes off the Basilisk. She screamed and in an instant, she was dead. It was just that simple and easy for Tom Marvolo Riddle to create his first Horcrux.


Tom Riddle's fifth year in Hogwarts was almost coming to an end. Two months and he'd have to go back to that wretched orphanage where he was just another boy whose parents had either died or abandoned them. To say Tom was not looking forward to it at all would be an understatement.

He had requested that the Headmaster let him stay at Hogwarts over the summer. He was still yet to make a decision but Tom knew that the Headmaster would succumb. No one could refuse Tom's charm and good looks. Not even the professors at Hogwarts. And most definitely not his peers. Tom didn't consider them to be his peers, though. Calling them his 'peers' would mean they were his equals. They were most definitely not equal to him. Tom was different from everyone else around him. He was better than all of them. He was destined for greatness. He was the heir of Slytherin and was soon to be the greatest wizard in the Wizarding World.

Tom had found out about his heritage in the beginning of the school year by using his middle name, Marvolo. He found out his bloodline connection with Salazar Slytherin and craved to find out more about this great man to whom he was related. Upon finding out about the Chamber of Secrets, hidden somewhere in the castle, he searched for it. He had an intuition that it was somewhere on the second floor. He thought this meant that his ancestor was helping him in finding it from beyond the grave. After months of looking, he wandered into the second floor girls' lavatory without even thinking. Tom never did anything without thoroughly thinking it through so he knew this was yet another sign. He saw a tap that resembled a snake. It seemed real, like it was alive, yearning him to say something.

"Open," Tom said in Parseltongue.

The tap started to glow right before Tom's eyes. It began to spin and the sink moved. Soon, it was out of sight and in its place was a large pipe. Large enough for him to go through.

Tom had done enough research to know what lay inside the Chamber. With his ability to speak to snakes, he could control the Basilisk and make it do his bidding. He thought of his ancestor's theory about blood-supremacy. He decided that he would do everyone at Hogwarts a favor and rid them from all the filthy Mudbloods strutting around like they belonged there. This was, according to Tom, a great start on becoming the greatest of the Great. He was glorifying his ancestor's beliefs and doing away with all the filth at Hogwarts. It was like killing two birds with one stone. It seemed almost too easy.

So far, Tom had not killed anyone like he had planned to. Everyone was too afraid, too cautious. He needed someone thick enough to look the Basilisk directly into its yellow eyes. Tom decided it was time to use his charm on some of these Mudblood girls. Lure them into the lavatory and kill them so he could start his quest to live forever. He found this repulsive, wooing a Mudblood, but it had to be done in order to get what he wanted.

Tom was the center of many girls' affections. But he needed someone who was completely doted on him and would be ready to do anything for him. Someone gullible. He vaguely remembered a girl who always waved and fluttered her eyelashes at him when he passed her. She was a Mudblood, he knew that much. Some utter fools would ask her to tell them about the 'Muggle-world' like it was something to be fascinated with. Like it was better than what they knew.

He wondered what her name was. It started with and 'M', for sure. Was it Marla? Myra? _Myrtle _was her name. He needed to go find her. Myrtle was a short girl with a lot of acne on her face. She wasn't much of a looker, which is why Tom chose her to be the victim of his plan. Usually girls with ugly faces were very insecure and that was what Tom was depending on. He knew she would take up the first chance she got to go to the second floor girls' lavatory with him.

Fate must be on his side because as soon as Tom walked out of the Library, he spotted a short girl with spectacles, brown hair and pimples sprouting on her face. She was in Ravenclaw robes. He smiled a sly smile to himself and walked towards her. She was with a few other girls. This was not a problem as he knew these girls would disperse as soon as he would go up to talk to her. They would tell her to 'give them the details' when they would meet again. But of course, they wouldn't. This girl was going to die. She was going to die tonight.

"Myrtle?" He said in his deep, throaty voice which usually had so many girls swooning when he spoke up in class.

He had once overheard two girls talking in the Slytherin common room about how they longed to run their fingers through his dark hair and gaze into his fathomless black eyes. When they saw him looking over at them they blushed and started to giggle, subsequently running up the stars to the fourth year girls' dormitory. He knew what girls thought of him but he had never cared enough about the opposite sex to use that to his advantage. But now he was trying to charm this girl for a completely different reason than most boys would. But then again, he was definitely not like 'most boys'. A fact he wanted everyone to know and remember. He was superior, unique. Different.

"T-Tom!" She stuttered. Tom felt disgusted. She was a Mudblood, she wasn't a looker and she stuttered. This was as repulsing as it was easy to lure this girl into the lavatory.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," He said.

"S-s-sure. Go on…" She looked nervous. Her face was turning red and she looked a bit dazed.

"Alone." He added when the girls around her would not leave.

"Of c-course!" She smiled brightly at him and he noticed how crooked her teeth were. She grabbed his arm and led him away from the pack of giggling girls. It took all his willpower to keep from recoiling his arm away from her.

"What is i-it, Tom?" She asked me, still holding onto him arm. He wondered if this girl could say even one sentence without stammering. _Of course she can't, _he thought. _She's a Mudblood._

"Would you come see me in the second floor girls' lavatory after dinner?" He asked her. There, it was finally out in the open. Just a few hours and he would finally have what he most desired.

"OF COURSE!" she bellowed, without stuttering this time.

"Brilliant. I'll see you there, then." With that he walked away, leaving her there smiling to herself. She had absolutely no idea what he has in store for her. For someone in Ravenclaw, she was really foolish.

Tom waited for her in the lavatory. He put a spell on the door to make sure that Myrtle was the only one who could come through it. He only had to wait five minutes before her acne covered face appeared as the door opened, followed by her small body as she spotted him and walked in.

"So, Tom. Wh-why did you want to see me here?" She asked him.

"Close your eyes," He told her as he went up to her, removed her glasses and summoned the Basilisk.

"Did you say something, Tom?" She asked. He couldn't be bothered to reply. Her eyes opened and she had a confused expression on her face. Her eyes searched for him but instead she found herself looking into the yellow eyes off the Basilisk. She screamed and in an instant, she was dead. It was just that simple and easy for Tom Marvolo Riddle to create his first Horcrux.

He felt a strange sensation go through his body as he pulled out his diary and tapped it with his wand. He had never felt so much power. He had just murdered someone. Nothing could be more despicable than committing murder. Which was why he did it in the first place. He needed to rip apart his soul. He did not care that he had just murdered someone. All he wanted was eternal life and he was about to get it. He could feel the Dark Magic coursing through his veins. It was so simple; he did not even need to recite a spell. Just a connection between the object and himself through his wand was enough to transfer a piece of his soul into his diary, where it would reside forever. Forever was how long he could live for.

He felt exhilarated. He felt unstoppable. He felt all-powerful.

Nothing could stop him now.


End file.
